Senescal Mazur, La Tercera Parte: El Comienzo del Fin
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Todo siguió su curso. Rose aceptó ir a la Academia... pero, ¿La Academia aceptará a la Nueva Princesa?
1. Cap28 Éxodos

**Cap28 Éxodos**

El 25 de agosto marcaba el inicio del éxodo a las academias. Los jets y aviones privados se ponían al servicio de las academias, para mover a la población flotante que viajaba en masa.

Con los guardianes que reemplazarían a los de turno en cada academia viajando en cada vuelo, además viajaban los alimentadores - provisión de sangre fresca -, personal médico, el administrativo, de mantenimiento, carga de provisiones y finalmente los planteles académicos.

* * *

Los primeros niños en llegar eran los que iban al área de guarderia pre-escolar, menores de 4 años que no tenían donde ir y que vivían casi todo el año en las academias. Casi todos eran huérfanos o en estado de abandono.

Con ellos debió llegar Mía Rinaldi, pues no tenía permitido tener a su hijo en su dormitorio, que compartía con otras dos niñas moroi. Como Freddy ya no dependía de ella para comer todo el tiempo, consideraban que no habría problemas. Salvo el tema del apego, que la academia no sabía cómo manejar. No habían tenido una estudiante que volviera tras tener un bebé.

Luego llegaron los estudiantes del campus secundario y finalmente, los del campus elemental. Los royals llegaban, en su mayoría un día antes o en la semana.

* * *

Lissa fue acomodada con Lady Natalie Dashkov, hija y heredera del Príncipe Víktor Dashkov, en el ala más bien mantenida del pabellón moroi, por sus rangos.

Natalie traía tonelada de cosas, algunas ya obsoletas (vistas un par de veces, según ella), a las que pretendía sacarle unos centavos para sus compritas durante el año, cuando su asignación monetaria se acabara.

En cambio, Lissa tuvo que hacer frente a la tonelada de cosas que dejó antes de irse con Rose. Dudando entre regalarlas, donarlas o venderlas, pensó en ofrecerlas a Mía para que las vendiera y así comprara a Freddy más juguetes o pudiera pagar una niñera o conseguir una mejor habitación y así sacarlo de La Guardería. El tema era delicado. No la conocía ni su posición en el precario equilibro de la academia... pero eso era lo que hizo en el tiempo que estuvo con Rose, que enviaba su ropa a las comunidades sin recursos.

* * *

"¿Así que estuviste por aquí todo este tiempo?, ¿y con ella?", escupió las palabras, "esa, de la que todos hablan, la _chica super mega hiperpoderosa_... ¿se quedará allá, en su rincón?, ¿y por qué no estás allá, con ella?, ¿no era que eran _amiguis_?".

"Rose vendrá por... un... tiempo... acá, como parte de su... educación... es heredera, tú sabes".

"Sí, como tú, después de André", desestimó Natalie, con un movimiento de su mano, "La Princesa vive. Su hija vive. Su nieto vive. Y, ah, ella, tras él... ¿es verdad que es hija de Zmey?".

"¿De quién?".

"¡Qué ingenua eres!, ¡así llaman al advenedizo de Mazur!, Zmey, La Serpiente, ¿en qué hoyo fuiste enterrada?, ahora seguro eres demócrata", puso cara de asco, "¡puaj!, tú y tus progresismos... ¡y pensar que casi fuiste Lady Dashkov!", suspiró, "¿o él habría sido Lord Dragomir, porque eres de mejor rango?".

"Ahora sí que no te entiendo, Natalie".

* * *

"¡Nuestro primo era candidato a tu mano en matrimonio!, pero Zmey frenó su posición y la de ese freak de Christian Ozera y la de un Lord Zeklos", explicó.

"¿Lord Iván Zeklos?", dudó Lissa. Era el único Zeklos que había visto mucho, últimamente.

"¡Ese mismo!, guapo guapísimo, ¿no?", movió sus pestañas intentando parecer coqueta. Pero sólo se veía peor en ella.

"Es bi y tiene una hija dhampir con la hermana de su guardián, Dimitri".

"¿Qué quién es bi?, ¿el Lord Zeklos es bi como tu hermano?, ¡qué desperdicio!", se quejó, "y esa niñita, Mía... anduvo con Aarón, ¿sabías, verdad?, pero con lo del bebé... él como que no quería mucho con ella, aunque no es tan mala como la pintan... como nadie le creía que era de André, lo pasó mal, malito, malísimo... ahora sí parece ser de él... ¡ups, sorry!", se detuvo, pero el daño estaba hecho... Natalie lo hizo... ¿adrede?.

"Fredy es de André. No sólo es similar, es su ADN. Y sí, es bi", reconoció.

* * *

"¡Tu madre debe estar tan decepcionada!, siquiera fuera de una de nosotras... ¡pero sus padres trabajan, Lissa!, deben trabajar para comer, ¿lo imaginas?".

"Yo debí trabajar en el _Southgate Mall_, Natalie. Rose trabajaba. Su madre lo hace...".

"Ellas son dhampirs. Si no trabajan, se mueren de hambre... ¿pero tú?, casi que fuiste una Princesa... Regente, pero Princesa... que milagro que despertaron, ¿verdad?".

"Fue Lord Adrián, el sobrino de La Reina, el que lo hizo... tiene la magia de Iván, una muy pero muy rara, como la de St. Vlad... y como la mía, al parecer".

"¿Cómo la de St. Vlad, eh?, a mi novio le encantará oírlo".

"¿Tu qué?", se sorprendió Lissa, "¡pero si tienes 17 años!".

* * *

"¿Que no te conté?, Lord Reed Lazar comenzó a cortejarme tras el baile del final del verano, hace un año y Papi lo aceptó después de que El Príncipe Lazar viniera a pedir mi mano en nombre de Reed... no es de alto linaje, lo sé, pero es lindo y quiero hijos lindos y como él debe tomar mi nombre como mi Consorte... aunque su hermana es algo... casquivana e indigesta... no la presentaría a nadie cercano, ¿sí?, no creo que acepte la existencia de hijos por allí que le quiten dinero... pero si acepto a Reed, debo aceptarla... ¡Y tiene 21 años! y ni un novio rico y con buen nombre... su padre no es como el nuestro, Lissa", susurró, "¡pobre! ¡y Avery debe tenerlo en la ruina con lo que gasta!, más que tú y yo juntas, y eso que ellos no son ricos... deben estar total y absolutamente endeudados, muy _middle class_ si puedo decirlo... ¡Y tendremos razones para gastar, Lissa!, no es que nos falten, ¡pero este semestre tendremos el primer baile!, ¡de Equinoccio, ahora en septiembre!, ¿lo creerías?, Papi lo negoció con Kirova... ¡es mi último año y ah - el tuyo- claro! y necesitaré la red de contactos que se arman en esas cosas... ¡Papi está tan enfermo!, no quiero tener que asumir tan prontito... y este año tenemos todas las fiestas de los 18 años más importantes y... ¡ups!, ¡tú ni siquiera tienes los 17!, eres como Mini Mía, ¡hubiera sido tan _old fashion_ que te hubieran casado a los 15 años, suerte que tu padre despertó a tiempo, ¿verdad?, no sé que habría hecho de tener que casarme - así- de la nada ¡y con un total desconocido!, Papi dice que Zmey fue muy, pero muy duro durísimo con ellos y que ninguno de ellos tenía nada pero lo que es nada para ofrecerte, que terrible, ¿cierto?... y Lissa, ¿cómo lo hiciste para comer?, no bebiste de ella, ¿verdad?, como si fuera una _puta de sangre común_", se llevó la mano a la boca en un dramático gesto y abrió los ojos muy inocentemente.

"¡NO!, no. Jamás hice algo así", lo dijo fuerte y claro, pensando en que entrara en la cabecita vacía de Natalie, "yo... lo tomaba de los muchachos en fiestas o en el mall o en lugares así".

"¡Puaj!, sangre no certificada, ¡podrías haberte pegado cualquier cosa, algo!".

"Estoy totalmente sana, Natalie".

"Ella no te cuidó bien, ¿eh?".

"Muy bien cuidada, Natalie", insistió, algo molesta.

"Pero la sangre...".

"Nunca la de ella o la de su madre. Pero probé la de sus novios deportistas una que otra vez".

* * *

"¡Novios!, ¿así, en plural?, ¡cuántos!, ¡cuenta!... es como todas esas que se las dan de inocentes vírgenes, pero ya han pasado por la cama de todos, ¿o no?".

"No. Para nada, Natalie... Bobby fue su único amor, un chico maravilloso... lo mató un strigoi, lo drenó frente a ella... cuando me fui con ella aún lo lloraba... vino un _prepper_, un loco que creía que el mundo se acabaría... pero Rose terminó con su mundo al terminar con él", risitas, "¡el _cazador de zombies_, en vacaciones!, duraron lo que dura el verano, pero ella aprendió miles de técnicas de supervivencia... salió con un lanzador de jabalina de la universidad y el campeón de lucha libre... ¡ese cobarde no valía nada!, Rose me contó por teléfono que Dimitri barrió el piso con él y su nuevo _toyboy_... pero ninguno fue Bobby".

"¿Quién?, ¿es el nuevo de ella?", se interesó Natalie... como una hiena sobre un animal muerto.

"Es el guardián de Iván, Natalie. Será nuestro guardián hasta año nuevo". La conversación autocentrada ya la había cansado. No recordaba que Natalie era así. Egoísta, autocentrada y muy, pero muy copuchenta.

* * *

"¡Creí que era su nuevo novio!", se desinteresó, pero volvió a la carga, "hablando de novio, ¡tú deberías buscarte uno ya!, ustedes son tan pocos... alguien que pueda volverse _Lord Dragomir_, como Reed lo será; Dashkov, quiero decir... ¡si fueras mayor podríamos hacer una boda doble!, pero no será así", dijo, tristemente, "yo cumpliré 18 en julio próximo y estaré casada para el baile del final del verano y tú... ¡apenas tendrás 17 años y sin novio!".

"¿No eres muy joven para casarte, Natalie?".

"¡Mi padre se muere, Lissa!, el Sandozky se lo come desde adentro y no hay algo que la medicina o la magia mágica de St. Vlad pueda hacer por él!, ¡oh!" y se calló, sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

"¡¿Qué?!", saltó Lissa. Era primera noticia de que Víktor Dashkov usaba la magia sanadora para... sanarse. Así que no hacía milagros, ¿eh?. Interesante.

* * *

"El hermano de mi padre, Robert... ilegítimo, claro", susurró, "la tiene, esa magia de St. Vlad y ya se volvió deschavetado al intentar sanarlo... pobre hombre, envejeció como si fuera un viejito viejísimo y su hija, Tamara, debió volver a trabajar como Guardiana pagada para pagarle una enfermera... Papi le encontró trabajo en un equipo de respuesta Elite... Tamy no es tan buena, pero nadie dudaría de Papi, ¿cierto?".

"¿Víktor, tu padre... tiene un hermano... ilegítimo?", se sorprendió Lissa. ¿De qué más se enteraría ahora?.

"¡Oh, es un secreto secretísimo, ¿sí?, su madre era una sirvienta y mi abuelo lo crió en la casa con mi padre... y cuando comenzó a volverse, bueno, loquito por eso de la magia, se enredó con una de esas... ¡una alimentadora, Lissa!, ¿lo creerías?, y ¡zas!, nació Tamy. Tamara Sims es su nombre. Hija de un deschavetado y de una alimentadora llena de endorfinas por las mordidas... suerte que salió normal, la pobrecita, bueno normal dhampir para no tener idea de que es serlo... o algo así". Se rió como una tonta, pero Lissa _no se lo compraba_. Esa no era la misma dulce y despistada Natalie, ésta era diferente... estaba muy inmersa en la política y era muy crítica del medio y prejuiciosa... esa no era su amiga y se tendría que ir con cuidado. No conocía el nuevo círculo de influencias en St. Vlad.

* * *

En un momento de despiste de Natalie, Lissa salió a hablar con Mía, por lo de la ropa y para avisarle que tuviera cuidado con Natalie.

"¿Puedo pasar?", susurró al verla en la puerta.

"Eh, no. Ellas están allí y son muy chismosas".

"¿Vamos afuera?... eres la madre de mi sobrino. Sé que no nos conocemos pero no quiero que ustedes lo pasen mal, ¿ok?".

"Ok, vamos".

Caminaron juntas hasta la puerta del pabellón y se quedaron en un rincón, donde nadie las escuchara.

* * *

"Me importa que Freddy no crezca en La Guardería de ser posible... así que, si se puede pagar una niñera o... un cambio de dormitorio, será positivo para ustedes dos... así que quiero pasarte toda la ropa que NO voy a usar, para que la vendas y uses el dinero para lo que ustedes necesiten... te conseguiría la de Rose, pero la regala a las comunidades... pero con la mía puedes conseguir algo, igual... Aún te queda otro año y aún él no irá al campus elemental, estará solito allí... pero si está contigo, entonces estará bien".

"Gracias", dijo, simplemente.

"Y cuídate de Natalie Dashkov. Es una chismosa y ha cambiado mucho. No es la misma", susurró, con repentino temor.

* * *

Southgate Mall queda en Missoula, puede ser el que se nombra en VA.


	2. Cap29 KROVNYY PAKT

**Cap29 KROVNYY PAKT**

Dimitri llegó a la academia el 27 de agosto, por una reunión convocada por Alberta. Con él iba Janine, que se asentaría en la academia, antes de la llegada de Rose, que pasaba unos días con su familia paterna.

Tras la reunión, Dimitri entró silenciosamente a la Sala de Guardia informática. Como BM7, tenía acceso a las claves y sistema de alerta temprana de los guardianes. Abrió la conexión y movió los dedos por el teclado. Una vez finalizado, borró las conexiones hacia él. Podría haber sido cualquiera.

Al poco rato, el universo de los guardianes recibía un mensaje encriptado. No era inusual la recepción de mensajes raros. Avisando avistamientos, masacres, defunciones, nacimientos, rangos y cosas así. Era una red exclusiva de los dhampirs y los conectaba por todo el mundo.

* * *

Vika, la hermana de Dimitri, vio el mensaje en su celular, apenas fue enviado. No dudó ni un minuto y corrió a su casa, desde el mercado.

"¡_Krovnyy Pakt_!", gritó al llegar, "¡será el 31, en la academia St. Vladimir, dónde está Mitya!".

"Es por ella", confirmó Yeva, "es la hija de Zmey y Janie, nuestra Roza".

"Es una lástima que no podamos ir", suspiró Olena, mamá, ¿y si les mandamos un ramo?, creo que podríamos, ¿sí?".

"¡Pero mamá!", lloriqueó Vika, "Si es Roza...".

"NO tengo de dónde sacar el dinero... Janine y Roza lo comprenderán... ¿puedes comprenderme tú?".

"Sí, por supuesto que sí. Un gran ramo de flores silvestres para Janine. Nada de rosas para Roza... Sí, cobra unos favores y averigua quién irá de los Romanovich, pueden representar a las Romanovna... y sí, que el ramo lleve el siguiente mensaje: Las Romanovna de Baia las llevamos en el corazón. Yeva, Milady Romanovna, matriarca del Clan de Baia".

* * *

El mensaje también lo recibió Mérida FitzRoy, abuela de Janine, en su casa escocesa.

"¡Rosanne, ven acá!", llamó a su hija, ocupada del jardín. Ella entró, limpiándose las manos. "_Krovnyy Pakt_. En Montana, en la academia St. Vladimir. Alguien tiene que ir, es importante".

"¿Uno de los nuestros... en uno de los tronos moroi?, debe ser una broma, mamá".

"Hay fuertes rumores de una joven de las nuestras, cuyo padre moroi -un Príncipe o algo así- la reconoció como su hija... y heredera... Alguien debe ir, busca quien esté por allá o quien vaya a ir. La Casa De Bruce debe presentar sus saludos".

"Y... ¿si llamo a Janine, mamá?, sigue con los Alquimistas y puede estar por allá o cerca".

"Sería positivo que Janie y Rosie se integren más a... ¡Oh. Por. Danu!, ¡es por ella, es por Rosie!, recuerda... Janie huyó del padre y le ocultó a Rosie. Como si fuera la Bella Durmiente del Bosque...".

"En espera del beso del Príncipe", finalizó Rosanne, pensativa, " ¡Oh, por Dios, NO!", puso cara de terror, "Dime que nuestra Janie no tuvo a Rosie del Lord Senescal, Zmey Mazur!... si es así, iré yo. Es mi nieta, después de todo".

"Y yo también. Cobra unos favores, Rosanne. Debemos estar en un vuelo a St. Vlad. Llama a Robert The Brave y averigua si alguien irá. Tenemos poco tiempo... ¿dónde están los pasaportes?, ¿que clima hay allá?".

* * *

Así fue en varios lugares, más o menos cercanos a St. Vladimir, en Montana. Un_ Krovnyy Pakt_ era un _Pacto de Sangre_, un recordatorio de que -a veces- los dhampirs deben su lealtad a su sangre, en especial cuando esa sangre tiene el poder de gobernar con un moroi... o en lugar de uno.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un moroi había gobernado con un dhampir. Y el 31 de agosto, ese potencial dhampir entraría a la academia de St. Vladimir por la puerta ancha.

* * *

El mismo día que señalaba el mensaje, Arthur Schoenberg llegó a St. Vlad y solicitó alojamiento. Más tarde, la solicitó una anciana dhampir, que viajaba con su hija, nieta, bisnieta y tataranieta. En el amanecer moroi, llegó un grupo de guardianes italianos. Al amanecer humano, esperaban en las puertas un grupo de guardianes griegos, dos grupos de dhampirs nativo americanos y con ellos traían muchos presentes, flores y objetos variados.

La Capitana Alberta Petrova no comprendía tanta asistencia desenfrenada y -sobre todo- ¡Tanta llegada de mujeres, ya fuera guardianas o simplemente dhampirs!, y eso que decían que el número decrecía. Algo raro pasaba allí.

* * *

"¿Janine?, ¿crees que sigan llegando más... y más... y más dhampirs y guardianes?, ¡ya no me van quedando lugares!, ¿me creerías que debí acomodar a las dhampirs más jóvenes en el pabellón de novicias, cuando no tuve más cupo en el pabellón de guardianas?, ¡somos muchas más de lo que dicen!, ¿qué pasa aquí?".

"¿Viste el mensaje?, ¿el del 31 de agosto?".

"No sé... ah... sí. Algo vi, pero no entendí nada".

"_Kravnyy Pakt_. _Pacto de Sangre_, en Ruso. Convocó a los Lords y Ladies Dhampirs a recibir a la que su padre moroi de la más alta alcurnia reconoció, no sólo como hija, sino como heredera".

"¿Fuiste tú?".

"¿Tú crees que soy la única Milady Dhampir en toda esta academia, Bertie?".

"Rose será recibida como una Princesa Dhampir por su raza, ¿verdad?, o mejor, una Virreina... una Reina".

* * *

31 de agosto. Todos los que podían llegar ya lo habían hecho, incluyendo al _Clan FitztRoy_ De Bruce. Era la primera vez -en mucho tiempo- que Janine se reunía con su madre y abuela.

"¿Dónde está Rosie?", exigió Mérida, "no crucé el charco por turismo, Janie. No a esta edad".

"Llega al mediodía -Naná- no te desesperes... ¿están cómodas, les dieron buenas locaciones?".

"Todo bien, mi niña... lo has hecho bien, tú y Rosie. Han salido adelante y la has protegido. Ahora es su turno de ser quien es. Para lo que nació. ¿Zmey cómo lo tomó?", dudó, Rosanne.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero pasaron años. Él se casó y divorció cuando ella le puso los cuernos. Aceptó no sólo a Rose, sino que abogó por ella. Ahora La Princesa Senescal, su hija, su yerno Mustafá Mazur y la madre de éste, Lady Conta; también la apoyan... y contra eso, no hay trono moroi que pueda oponerse".

* * *

La Guardia había sido alertada por Alberta y los Guardianes de Sangre Real Dhampir y fueron a buscar a los niños del Campus Elemental y del Secundario que también pertenecían a los Clanes. Debían conocer a su Princesa, ¿verdad?.

El gimnasio estaba dispuesto para recibir a las delegaciones, que habían traído alimentos y ofrendas florales para la ocasión. Ellos ya habían comenzado a saludarse y a esperar el gran evento.

"¡Vienen hacia acá, formen la bóveda de plata!", gritó Janine, desde la puerta.

* * *

Los Guardianes se formaron en dos filas, por orden de antigüedad del linaje. Sacaron sus estacas y formaron una bóveda con un pasillo al centro, por el cual pasaría Rose. Los Dhampirs que no eran Guardianes llevaban las flores que representaban a sus linajes humanos.

"¡Milady RoseMarie, hija y heredera del Lord Senescal Mazur y de Milady Janine de La Casa De Bruce!", gritó Arthur, El Guardián de mayor edad y -por ende- el Maestro de Ceremonias, acallando los murmullos ansiosos.

Rose avanzó y en primer lugar, abrazó a su madre, a su abuela y a su bisabuela y posteriormente, fue saludando a todos y cada uno de ellos. Sin hacer excepciones.

* * *

"Somos _La Casa de Carlomagno_, Milady", se inclinó un grupo. Rose saludó desde el más anciano -en silla de ruedas- a un bebé de pecho.

"_La Casa de Aleksandros de Macedonia_", se inclinaron los Guardianes griegos, pasándole ramos de flores, en nombre de su gente.

"_Casa Di Medici_", saludó un pequeño grupo de dhampirs italianos, dos guardianes, una mujer y una bebé de apenas unos días. Todos hermanos. Rose besó al bebé con mucho cuidado y dijo palabras amables -en su propio idioma- a la madre.

"Traemos los saludos del _Clan Romanovna de Baia_", dijo un guardián ruso, con un duro acento, "junto a los linajes rusos".

"Envía mis saludos a _Ledi Yeva; su hija, Ledi Olena_ y a sus nietas, Sonja, Karolina y Viktoria y a los bisnietos, Paul y Katya, por favor", dijo al mensajero.

"Serán transmitidos. _Ledi Yeva_ manifiesta su pena de no poder asistir".

"Lo comprendo perfectamente. Las llevo en mi corazón".

"Somos _FitzRoy De Bruce_", se inclinó un grupo de dos personas -madre e hija- portando ramos de _rosemary_ (la planta).

"_Tú y yo somos de la misma sangre_", dijo Rose, en la antigua usanza, posando su frente en la frente de cada una de ellas.

"El _Clan Demetae De Merlini, milady_", saludó un grupo de galeses, con un acento tan duro como el de Janine.

"_Siouxs_", se inclinó un grupo de dhampirs, indígenas americanos.

"T_epes_", saludó otro grupo, de apariencia oscura, arrogante y temible, "usted es muy hermosa, _Doamna_".

* * *

Lissa observaba desde otro lugar -bien oculto en el gimnasio- en silencio. Era medianoche moroi y salió silenciosamente de la cama para ser testigo de todo lo que se susurraba... y más.

Más allá, en el mismo gimnasio, Natalie y su prima dhampir, Tamara Sims, también observaban. Su sangre hervía y su odio refulgía. Había torturado a Lissa para enloquecerla y sacarla del camino al trono -considerando que su familia nunca reaccionara del coma médico- para que su padre pudiera ser un candidato ideal. Ahora esa niñita mimada volvía con el refuerzo de otra _mal nacida_ a la que debería destruir. Y, esta vez, las _destruiría para siempre_.

La Reina sería ella. "No reinaré con esa puta dhampir... Antes muerta... Sí, esa _Rose muerta antes que Reina_", se dijo, con un rictus de odio.

* * *

Ledi: Señora o Dama en ruso.

Doamna: Dama en Rumano.

Tepes: en referencia al príncipe Vlad de Valaquia (Transilvania)

Dementae: el lugar de origen de Merlín, su madre era la hija del rey de Dementae. (Historia de los Britanos, G. D. Monmouth)

Tú y yo somos de la misma sangre: El libro de la Selva, de R. Kipling.


	3. Cap30 Tú y yo somos de la misma Sangre

**Cap30 Tú y yo somos de la misma Sangre**

En la mañana moroi, Rose y Lissa fueron presentadas al Consejero Escolar, un moroi tan anciano que era un milagro en sí mismo por respirar.

"Ah, las esperaba, Miladies... sus tutores me han remitido el listado de sus clases y calificaciones anteriores y en base a eso, bueno...", les pasó a cada una una hoja impresa. Rose cogió ambas y las puso sobre la mesa.

"Veamos", comenzó Rose, "Lissa, tienes _Cálculo Avanzado_, ¡nerd!", le dijo con afecto, "ok, lo tomaré contigo, tú me ayudas".

"¡Sí, claro!", saltó Lissa, aplaudiendo.

"¿_Literatura Colonial_?, ¿en serio?, La Guerra de Independencia ya terminó y aún leen los libros de ese periodo, ¡puaj!. Así que no... ¿_Poesía_?, ¡no!, no soy una _Dama_ de Jane Austen, languideciendo en espera de esposo... ¿_Técnicas de Combate_?, ¡absolutamente sí!... eh...¿Lissa?, no tienes nada parecido a ejercicio, ni danza, siquiera... ¿tal vez algunas clases de acondicionamiento con los cursos inferiores?, no es lucha, tu sabes".

"Ah, ok, lo trataré... tal vez, tú sabes, ¿Mía y Jill quieran?", sugirió.

"Entonces, te buscaremos algo... lástima que no tienen animadoras... ¡en que siglo viven!", masculló Rose. "¡Qué es esto de _Comportamiento Animal_!, ¿acaso son zoólogos o veterinarios o hay un zoológico aquí?... ¿_Teoría del Guardaespaldas_ o como pegar y camuflarse con el papel mural?, ni lo sueñen. ¿_Escritura Creativa_?, me gusta. ¿_Culinaria_?, ¡definitivamente sí!, ¿_Cultura Moroi_?, ¡no!, ¿_Ruso_?, serviría. Tú lo tienes, Lissa, y yo lo hablo decente. Si. ¿_Arte del Lenguaje_?, ¿en serio?, ¿como hablarle a un Royal moroi cuando es estúpido?, sólo gritale. ¿_Arte Eslavo_?, eso pasó de moda con Vlad, de seguro... ¿_Acondicionamiento_?, sí, definitivamente. Oki doki. Esas son las mías. Procuré juntarlas y liberarme los viernes, las clases, normales, ud. comprende, las tomaré afuera... Terminamos aquí, Lissa. ¡Tengo hambre!, no me enterré en este hoyo para comer yogurt y gelatina todo el día como moroi, ¿vamos?".

"Yo no... he tomado las mías, Rose", susurró tímidamente.

"¿Tomarás las moroi, es eso?, eso te aísla del otro mundo, tú sabes... Debes escoger. Ellos o tú por ti misma. Yo escogí mi camino y puedo devolverme cuando quiera, pero quiero estar aquí, contigo, al menos hasta fin de año", tomó sus manos y las apretó, delicadamente, "tú lo sabes, lo hago por ti, para que estés cómoda y feliz. Pero no soy novicia o moroi. Soy sólo Yo".

"¿Por qué no todo el año?, ya te extraño, eres como mi hermana...".

"No he pisado Escocia en mucho tiempo y quiero ir a Baia a ver a las Belikova, que sea un mes -y sí- ir a San Basil, pero te prometo volver a graduarme contigo, ¿sí?. Tú tienes que estar cerca de tu familia, a quienes no has tenido por mucho. Y conocer a tu sobrinito y ayudar a Mía... y a... Jill... Tú oíste a La Reina".

"Lo comprendo, Rose. En serio... bueno... tomaré algunas aquí y las otras contigo allá, ¿sí?, intentaré equilibrar... ¿y si tomas conmigo Cultura Moroi y -a cambio- tomamos... algo con Políticas Públicas o... Género?".

"Sí. Acepto. Género suena interesante... aunque esa vez que tomaste costura género fue un desastre", se rieron con risitas muy infantiles. Así eran ellas. Ni niñas ni mujeres.

"¿Iríamos una o dos veces a la semana?".

"Depende de la Escuela, pero es la idea si podemos despejar todo el viernes, ¿cierto, Consejero?", y lo miró a los ojos, pestañeando lentamente, mientras acariciaba levemente sus nudillos.

"P... Por supuesto... Milady", tragó saliva, "veré que puedo hacer con sus horarios", susurró con su voz apenas audible.

* * *

Salieron con risitas muy sutiles. El pobre hombre apenas y si respiraba. "¿Ves, Lissa?, ¿lo que se consigue siendo amable?".

"¡Lo compeliste!", le recriminó, riendo.

"Dhampir, ¿recuerdas?, ¡esa debió ser su primera erección en siglos!".

"¡Lo manipulaste, Rose!, que no lo sepa Kirova, o la pasarás mal", se rió, "nunca te había visto en acción así... fue tu magia elemental, ¿cierto?".

"¿Acaso lo seduje?, no. ¿Me saqué la ropa?, no. De hecho, no he tenido buen sexo en uff... ¡mucho tiempo!", suspiró. "¿Te conté que el abuelo Mazur quería ponerme una guardiana para proteger mi virtud?".

"¡Si supiera...!".

* * *

"Se lo dije, obvio. Y casi que deja viuda a mi abuela... ¡Muy old fashion!. Me pregunto cómo era su padre, Yusuf Mazur...No sé si está vivo o no. ¡Se me había olvidado!", se volvió a Lissa y tomó sus manos, sonriendo, "Yusuf Mazur -el padre de mi abuelo- era hijo de una Lady Dragomir, Oriana era su nombre".

"¿Puedes repetirlo y muy lentamente?, creo que no oí bien", dijo casi desmayadamente.

"¿Qué Yusuf Mazur, el padre de mi abuelo Mazur, era hijo de Lady Oriana Dragomir?".

"Ok... el padre de tu abuelo. Tu bisabuelo Mazur. ¿Era un Master Dragomir por nacimiento?, ¿quien era su madre, Lady Oriana?".

"Debes saber de ella, ¿Lady Oriana, la nieta del Rey Dragomir?".

"¿Es broma?, ¡eres descendiente del Rey Dragomir como yo!... Déjame recordar... ¿ves que sirve Cultura Moroi?, Mi abuelo, El Príncipe Frederick, era hijo del nieto del Rey Dragomir... Esa Lady era hermana de un Príncipe, entonces... y tía del padre de mi abuelo... eso hace al padre de tu abuelo primo del padre de mi abuelo, ¡somos primas!... ¡Espera un momento, Rose!, hubo una Lady Dragomir, cuyo esposo tomó el nombre Dragomir y ¡ese es el padre de mi abuelo!, ¡era ella la prima del padre de tu abuelo!... ¡El hijo del Rey Dragomir tenía sólo dos hijas, Rose. Gemelas!, ¡Lady Ariana y Lady Oriana Dragomir, madres de mi familia y de la tuya!... ¡Tú y yo somos de la misma Sangre!... ¡mi padre tiene que saberlo!, no puede ser que lo sepa ya. El padre de tu abuelo, tu propio bisabuelo, es quorum Dragomir al ser Master por su madre, nieta del Rey. Si tu bisabuelo murió, tu abuelo puede recibirlo como legad, y tu padre y tú... ¡cómo ya eres una Lady, pasarías a ser Lady Dragomir, no Miss Rose de la Casa Dragomir!".

"Respira, Lissa. Tu padre aún debe saberlo y hay que buscar las Cartas Patente que reconocieran a Yusuf como Máster Dragomir. Antes de cualquier cosa...".

"¡Oh Rose, es tan peligroso!, no gustará a muchos, lo sé. Te pone en un peligroso pedestal del que querrán hacerte caer. No dejarán que llegues a los 18 años, ¡eres demasiado peligrosa!, quorum de un rey moroi".

"De una Princesa Senescal", le recordó.

"Ivannova, Rose. El último Rey tenía una hija y ella se casó con un Dragomir y sus hijos fueron Príncipes de ambas casas. Eres quórum de las Ivannova y de los Dragomir", susurró, "eres tan heredera como yo lo soy... No me está gustando quedarnos aquí... Si La Reina se resfría, tu bisabuela asumiría como Princesa Regente y si el resfrío dura, sería Reina Regente... Ten mucho cuidado con ellos, Rose. Tras su barniz servil se ocultan víboras, lobos y monstruos... cuídate de los Idus de Marzo, Rose", le susurró al oído, con repentino temor.

* * *

¡Ah, _los Idus de Marzo_!, el profético aviso a Julio César, sobre el día en que muere. (Julius Cesar, de W. Shakespeare)


	4. Cap31 La Serpiente que no mordió su cola

**Cap31 La Serpiente que no mordió su cola**

Pero el Príncipe Dragomir había oído de la misma Princesa Svetlana sobre su primo lejano, bisnieto del mismo Rey Dragomir del que él descendía. Un Dragomir al que le negaron su rango, aunque la boda de su madre Lady Oriana fue avalada por el Rey mismo, su abuela.

Autorizar o no a los Mazur. Esa era la cuestión. Muchas generaciones pasaron, era la verdad, pero el derecho no se extinguía si la cabeza del Clan -El Príncipe Reinante, él- así lo decidía. Los futuros esposos de sus hijas y los hijos de sus tres hijos serían Dragomir para elevar el quórum y así debió ser con Yusuf Mazur; Master Dragomir, por nacimiento. Pero había consecuencias, sociales y políticas. Tras Yusuf Mazur estaba su hijo, su nieto y bisnieta, dhampir. Un anciano como quórum no lo era en realidad, contaba pero para nada. Si lo otorgaba, lo llevaría Rose también y su padre, ambos herederos del Senescalato. Pasarían a ser Lord Y Lady Dragomir. Mientras que Mustafá mantendría el trato de Máster, con y tras su padre.

El quórum o la política. Ambos peligrosos. Pero sin quórum la familia moriría. Si estaba obligado a dar su nombre a Jillian y a Freddy, lo llevaría Yusuf Mazur y sus descendientes, incluso Rose. Ibrahim protegió a Lissa, Rose le devolvió a su hija sana, feliz. Se los debía... Sí. Era lo que debía hacer. Las consecuencias las asumiría. Así que pidió a La Princesa sacar de su letargo -su retiro- al bisnieto del último Rey Dragomir, su primo, Master Yusuf Dragomir Mazur.

* * *

"¿En qué piensas?", se acercó su esposa, al verlo tan ceñudo y pensativo.

"El Rey Dragomir tenía dos nietas de su único hijo, ¿sabías?, de una desciendo yo. Ella fue quien tomó al Zeklos y lo hizo su Consorte. Pero la otra también se casó, con la anuencia del Rey, su abuelo; no obstante negó a su bisnieto el derecho de nacimiento a ser Master Dragomir... Lady Oriana Dragomir y su esposo fueron una de las parejas más poderosas de la corte, pero el Rey se negó a aceptarlo, aunque... prácticamente vendió a su nieta".

"¿Quién fue ese esposo, por el cual negaron al hijo su derecho?, porque es evidente fue por él".

"Se llamaba Izak Mazur".

"¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Un Mazur era el Quórum Dragomir?".

"No un Mazur, me refiero al hijo de Izak Mazur, Yusuf... el abuelo de Ibrahim. Sí. a Ése Mazur".

"¿Ibrahim es un Lord Dragomir?, un momento, ¡Rose es una Lady Dragomir!, ¿lo sabe Lissa?, ¿que su mejor amiga es su prima?".

"Lo sabrá si no lo sabe ya".

"Un momento, ¿vas a reconocerlos, cierto?, ¿a Ibrahim y Rose?, como en el principio, Una Ivannova y una Dragomir, juntas...".

"Ah, Rose y Lissa... tendrán un año difícil, sobre todo Rose. Tendrá que aprender a ser una Reina... sin siquiera haber nacido como una Lady".

"Rose puede, es muy fuerte. Lleva a los Dragomirs en su sangre. Lleva a las Ivannova en ella. ¡Es la hija de su madre, Eric!. Si alguien puede, es Rose... ¿Y qué harás con Izak Mazur?".

"Pedí a la Princesa Svetlana que lo convocara. Hablaremos. Haremos una presentación. No sé. Pero a más... menos riesgo mortal... Estuvimos tan cerca de morir todos, Rhea. No permitiré que por una rencilla del pasado arruine el futuro de nuestra familia. No sé qué clase de hombre es o que planea... Sólo espero que podamos dejar todo amarrado antes de que la Reina prepare un contraataque...".

"¿Incluso forzar a Ibrahim a casarse con una moroi y a procrear un heredero adecuado?", dudó Lady Rhea.

"Ya lo hizo, ¿recuerdas?, pero hay otra carta que puede usar. Aunque no forzar... La Princesa Svetlana se casó con un Lord Tarus. Uno de los hijos tuvo una hija, Lady Julia, que se casó con El Príncipe Ozera y ellos tienen 2 hijas. Una está en la academia. La otra está comprometida ya".

"Ah, mujer y moroi. Pero el Tarus no es Ivannova. Y su hija ahora es Ozera, como las hijas de ésta... Si fuerzan a La Princesa, tendremos a Rose -en pocos meses más- como Princesa Regente, sentada en el escabel del Senescal".

"Sí. Eso pasará. Es factible que Ibrahim no esté en el poder demasiado tiempo... E incluso lo haga si algo le pasa a la Reina, para que Rose...".

"Sea La Princesa Regente y Reina Regente. Hermoso. y Terrorífico... me recuerda algo... ¿a qué?, ¡ah!, En el sitio del Señor Oscuro instalarás una Reina. ¡Y yo no seré oscura sino hermosa y terrible como la Mañana y la Noche! ¡Hermosa como el Mar y el Sol y la Nieve en la Montaña! ¡Terrible como la Tempestad y el Relámpago! Más fuerte que los cimientos de la tierra. ¡Todos me amarán y desesperarán!"

"La Reina de los Anillos, sí. Cuando ostente el Ivannova y el Dragomir... ¡Ah, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, una vez lo cocines y dejes que se enfríe. Años en que Las Ivannova han sido sólo decoración, postergadas, castigadas. Reinas Relegadas, olvidadas por todos".

"Y entonces llega Rose. Visible, Dhampir, Milady dhampir y Lady Moroi. Joven, fuerte. Y nada que los otros 11 Principados intenten va a detenerla. Ni que lo intenten".

"Si la intentan matar -Rhea- el linaje que sea culpable será borrado por completo -por magnicidio- y el Clan Ivannova ascenderá en su lugar y Coronado legalmente en el próximo Reinado. Es la Ley. Rose como Senescal... o Ibrahim como Rey. La venganza es dulce, Rhea. Y lo será más aún".

* * *

A los pocos días, llegaba a la corte Yusuf Mazur -abuelo de Ibrahim y esposo de Lady Marie Conta-. Fue directo a hospedarse en la casa de la Princesa Svetlana, con quien mantenía una relación cordial.

"Ah, Yusuf. Que bueno que has llegado", lo saludó La Princesa, "Lord Eric me estaba preguntando por ti. Está inquieto".

"¿Por lo de mi título negado?, ¿te oí bien por teléfono?, sólo atiné a tomar el avión hacia acá. Mis ancianos oídos no entendieron muy bien".

"Lord Eric se enteró por mí de que ustedes son primos. Está más que interesado en que asumas tu rango. No sólo por el quórum. Es un jaque a La Reina", sonrió, siniestra.

"¿Jaque a La Reina?, ¿Tatiana, cierto?, ¿qué hizo ahora?, tras obligar a Iba a casarse y el escándalo de tomarlo como amante... ¿qué quiere ahora esa Bruja?".

"Iba tiene una hija. De una relación previa a su esposa. Pero reconoció usar la antigua usanza ritual con ella. Con la madre, digo", sonrió.

"Te sigo. Se unió a ella y validó con testigos, ¿Y?, deja nulo el matrimonio con la otra. Obviamente. En buena hora. ¿Que tiene una hija?, eso no lo había oído. ¿O sí?, a veces Mustafá es lo menos claro que puede existir".

"La madre es una Lady... mejor dicho, una Milady Dhampir", explicó Lady Marie pacientemente, ante la sonrisa de La Princesa.

"¿Iba tiene una hija dhampir, reconocida?", se dejó caer en el sofá, asombrado. Pero se repuso.

"Janine era joven y hermosa -aún es hermosa- se conocieron en Inglaterra, en la academia, pero ella es escocesa del Clan Dhampir De Bruce... Aunque Janine se lo dijo -del embarazo- no lo comprobamos hasta hace muy poco tiempo. Una lástima. RoseMarie se llama, pero sólo responde -y cuando quiere- a Rose. Tiene 17 años, muy cerca de los 18 años en verdad. Legal y biológicamente la hija de Iba y Janine Hathaway", explicó pacientemente Lady Marie, esperando su reacción.

"¿A quién salió?".

"A ambos. Es hermosa, con las facciones de Janine, pero su pelo y ojos y piel son de Iba... Mustafá la nombró Sihaya", dijo la Princesa.

"Nada más hermoso que la primavera en el desierto", susurró Yusuf, "entonces, ¿tendremos una Reina dhampir?".

"Así parece, Yusuf", confirmó La Princesa, asintiendo.

"Quiero conocerla. ¿Ya fue dotada?, ¿tiene prometido?, ¿tiene todo lo necesario?. Las joyas de mi madre, Marie, ¿aún las tienes?".

"Calma. Vendrá para navidad. Estará en la academia hasta final de año. Y sí, las joyas Dragomir las tengo yo. Ya he seleccionado algunas para las funciones a las que deberá asistir. Johanna y yo nos turnaremos como chaperonas, obviamente", La Princesa asintió, "Mustafá y tú deberán escoltarla de tanto en tanto, ya que Iba está en el Consejo y no tiene tanto tiempo".

"Cualquier cosa que requiera, deben avisarme".

"Por supuesto, todo para nuestra Rose", dijo Lady Marie.

* * *

Buscaron un lugar neutral y poco concurrido para la reunión de ambas partes. El Príncipe Eric y Lady Rhea acudieron al restaurante en las afueras de la corte, a mediodía humano, el mejor horario. La Princesa, Lady Marie y Yusuf llegaron minutos más tarde, tan discretamente como los primeros.

Fue La Princesa quien hizo las presentaciones. Luego de comer, El Príncipe comenzó a hablar. No era fácil. No lo conocía y sentía una gran reverencia por su ancestro común -El Rey Dragomir- pero era necesario hacerlo.

"Revisé cuidadosamente todos los documentos del Rey", comenzó, "cada papel, nota, servilleta escrita", Yusuf sonrió, "encontré los contratos de matrimonio de su hijo y nietas; donde constaba el nombre -obviamente- de los esposos aprobados. El Pachá Izak Mazur aparece. Y la dote que fue entregada por los Dragomir y el regalo de bodas otorgado por los Mazur... Fue... interesante. Su madre recibió importantes joyas como dote matrimonial. Y la familia de su padre otorgó...", sonrió, incómodo, "compró -en nombre del Gobierno Dragomir- una parte importante de una gran deuda que arrastraban del gobierno anterior. El Rey no consideró eso digno de su nieta pero no lo dijo. E hizo algo muy malo al respecto. Aunque reconoció el matrimonio, no pidió a Izak Mazur tomar su nombre ni otorgó al hijo de ambos el derecho de nacimiento... Yo soy El Príncipe Dragomir. Y en nombre de mi familia, pido disculpas. No. Pido perdón. Eran otros tiempos. Otra forma de ver la vida. Una época en que las personas eran transadas y no tenían mucho que decir al respecto. Los tiempos han ido cambiando. Yo me casé con amor y ella era Miss -no Lady- como lo fue mi madre", tomó su mano y la besó, "traicioné su confianza, sí. Pero lo asumí y todo ha ido mejor".

"Yo amaba a mi madre y ella a mí", dijo Yusuf, "Y ella me consiguió a Marie cuando nadie lo hubiera permitido", la besó, dejándola sonrojada, "tenemos 4 hijos, Mustafá es sólo el menor, las 3 niñas ya han hecho sus vidas. Mi padre no estuvo presente, pero tampoco ausente. Simplemente cumplió su parte. Así eran antes. Lo sé. Marie hizo que Mustafá no fuera educado como yo lo fui, aunque no fue del todo ideal con Johanna. Es más nómade, no puede quedarse quieto. Así que yo estuve más con Iba que él. En él hay más de mí que de su padre", suspiró. "Sólo amó una vez de verdad".

"Él y yo somos buenos amigos, pero nunca me habló de ella", susurró el Príncipe Eric.

"No. La enterró en su mente. Mejor dicho, era La Bella Durmiente en el bosque, en espera de su beso de amor eterno. En fin. La encontró. Tienen una hija. Dime, Eric, ¿vas a reconocerla como Dragomir, a Rose?".

"A todos. Sin excepción. Mustafá y tú serán... Masters -por nacimiento-. Ibrahim será Lord, porque así nació. Y Rose -por ser Lady- será también Lady. Lady Ivannova-Dragomir. Eso suena a justicia divina. Ya redacté -y releí- las Cartas Patentes. Revísalas y dime que opinas... en el Baile de Equinoccio, espero que ambas niñas -mi hija y tu bisnieta- lleven las Tiaras Dragomir. Será un honor. Después de todo, son las descendientes de las nietas gemelas del Rey... Sí. Sé que el protocolo no lo...".

"Estaríamos diciendo, simplemente, lo que indican", dijo La Princesa, "que no están disponibles para ser cortejadas. Simple. Si bien no se estila, son la hija de un Príncipe y su prima, heredera del Lord Senescal. Que las usen. Que asuste su mensaje. Son jóvenes y con poder. Y no temerán a usarlo".

Al final de la jornada, con las cartas patentes ya firmadas y visadas por los testigos, regresaron a la corte, dónde aún no era día moroi. Ingresaron los documentos en el Archivo, tras recibir los timbres de ambos Príncipes, y se fueron a sus casas, en espera de que la noticia llegara a La Reina, a primera hora del día.

* * *

La frase de Lady Rhea es, obviamente, del Señor de los Anillos.

El protocolo de las tiaras indica que sólo las usan las novias o mujeres casadas porque indica a los varones que no están disponibles para ser cortejadas.


	5. Cap32 En el Vientre de la Bestia

**Cap32 En el Vientre de la Bestia**

El 1ro de septiembre marcaba el inicio de las actividades académicas con una cena formal de bienvenida. Era en esta actividad -obligatoria- en la que se daban a conocer las novedades del semestre.

Hicieron ingreso por curso, ordenadamente -sólo los secundarios, ya que los alumnos de primaria tuvieron su cena formal el día anterior- siendo los Senior los más cercanos a la Mesa de Honor, donde cenaba el plantel académico. Era la única vez en el año en que cenaban con ellos los administrativos y los guardianes fuera de turno. Esta vez, habían 3 rostros adicionales en la mesa: Lissa, que regresaba, además de Rose y su madre.

* * *

"En este ciclo académico", comenzó la Directora Kirova, tras llamar la atención de todos, "Nos sentimos felices de recibir en ésta -que es su casa- a Lady Vasilissa Dragomir, ausente tras su periodo de recuperación emocional por el terrible accidente que mató a su abuelo, el difunto Príncipe Frederick Dragomir, un momento de silencio en su memoria", todos se callaron, al fin, "también tenemos el honor de recibir a Lady Rose Hathaway-Mazur, hija y heredera de Lord Senescal, Lord Ibrahim Mazur y a la Guardiana Janine Hathaway, madre de Lady Rose y que asistirá a la Capitana Petrova como Vice Capitana... Ambas, Lady Rose y su madre, son Miladies Dhampir, por su linaje humano del Rey Escocés Robert De Bruce... espero que todos hagan sentir a las tres, más que bienvenidas", concluyó con mucha incomodidad.

Murmullos aún más incómodos se dejaron oír. Miradas poco discretas se dirigieron a la Mesa de Honor, en donde estaban las tres recién llegadas. Los dhampirs dejaron de comer (y era mucho decir) para observarlas. ¿Dos dhampirs elevadas a la realeza?, ¿cómo era eso posible?.

"Es cierto", susurró una niña de grandes ojos oscuros, "llegaron ayer y fueron recibidas por mucha, pero mucha gente. De todos los linajes humanos que pudieron llegar, realmente".

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?, tú eres Nativa Americana", objetó un muchachito, de muy mala actitud.

"Estuvimos aquí antes que a Colón le cambiaran los pañales. Fuimos avisados y la recibimos ayer... Ella, en especial, fue muy amable con todos. Se nota que sabe quien es en el Ecosistema. Será una gran Reina, si la dejaran. Claro", concluyó, "con ella vendrá el respeto a nuestra gente y a nuestra gente-que tiene sangre humana de base- mezclado con moroi".

* * *

"Es preciosa", susurró un muchacho pelirrojo y con muchas pecas, suspirando.

"¡Ay Mase!, no te enamores de ella", le susurró a su lado una niña, que le apretó la mano, "ya han roto tu corazón tantas veces... ella... puede que no esté siempre aquí... es... una Princesa Heredera. Sí. Eso es. Puede ser dhampir, pero tiene cosas por hacer por nosotros. No las puede desde acá".

Lissa y Rose se vieron rodeadas por niñas y niños de diversas edades y colores, que querían conocerlas y saludarlas. Sobre todo los dhampirs.

"¡Hola Rose!", saludó una chica dhampir, del curso senior, abrazándola, "soy Meredith, del Senior. Éstos son Eddie y Mase, también del Senior... ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido!, ¡somos tan pocas!, está Chelsey, Lily y Anika... Marianne y Jocelyn... bueno, no pasaron las clasificatorias y Suzette se retiró... embarazada".

"¿Y no la retuvieron, en serio?", se sorprendió Rose, "mi madre me tuvo en una academia y yo crecí allí mientras ella trabajaba... ¿Cómo no le ofrecieron esa opción?".

"Ehhh, no. Sólo pudo terminar ese año. Es así, acá... ¿Así que naciste en una academia, literal?". se sorprendió Eddie.

"Sí. Mi mamá tenía 18 años. Recién graduada. Volvió a Robert The Brave, y allí nací y crecí hasta los 4 años... ¿Y que ofrecieron a las otras niñas?, ser Guardianas Auxiliares, ser formadas en otras cosas?, ¿no?".

"¿Qué es una Guardiana Auxiliar?", dudó Mase.

"Un guardián graduado a los 16 años. Hacen labor administrativa, fundamentalmente. Aunque después pueden terminar lo que falta... Mi mamá salió Auxiliar de Robert The Bruce y como Guardiana Senior de Inglaterra... ¿no?, ¿no usan ese método acá?, lo usan en St. Basil... ¿Dimitri?", se volvió al guardián, que estaba junto al muro, "¿St. Basil sigue graduando en intermedios y con su plan de graduar a niñas a embarazadas?". Dimitri se separó del muro, arrancando suspiros y miradas de soslayo a su paso, "Acá no incentivan a esos planes. Echaron a una niña por estar embarazada".

"Sí. Tras la segunda guerra, las cosas fueron muy duras en Rusia. El Bloqueo no permitía la salida de los guardianes hacia los países aliados, así que comenzaron a... reciclar a todos los que no habían terminado. El plan resultó. Tomaron a los retirados, echados, niñas embarazadas, reprobados y generaron un programa. En 10 años... No habían casi novicios sin terminar sus clases. Y eso evitó que, en los fríos inviernos, los strigoi masacraran villas completas".

* * *

"Creo que tendré que partir por allí", dijo Rose a Dimitri, sorprendiéndolo.

"Primero te sugiero graduarte, Rose", le recordó Dimitri, "La Capitana y la Directora me han dejado a cargo de entrenarte. Tu madre está totalmente de acuerdo. Estos meses trabajaremos duro. Lo prometo", sonrió, "lo del gimnasio fue sólo un calentamiento para mí".

"¿Qué?, ¿ya han entrenado?, ¡wow!", se sorprendió Mase.

"Eh, no. Dimitri hizo polvo a mi ex novio por hablar muy mal de mí. El entrenador de la Universidad lo quería secuestrar para el equipo. Yo creo que Dimitri se tentó... podría estudiar lo que quisiera. Y ganar una medalla olímpica. Y todo...".

"Prometí cuidarlas, Rose", sonrió.

"Sospecho que será todo entrenamiento y nada de diversión", masculló Rose.

"Podríamos hacer algo divertido, sólo los Seniors, tú sabes", sugirió Eddie, "así nos puedes conocer".

"¿Y porqué no fueron cuando llegué?, esperaba a la clase Senior, al menos dhampir, pero no los ví. Supuse que... bueno... no querían conocerme".

"¡Oh, no, no lo supimos!", dijo Meredith, "Debe haber sido lo del linaje. Le dieron prioridad a tus... pares", dijo, tímidamente.

"Ustedes son mis pares. Nací dhampir de una dhampir. Por extrañas cuestiones de nacimiento, soy descendiente de la Reina Ivannova".

"¡Y no olvides al esposo, El Rey Dragomir!", le recordó Lissa, abrazando su cintura.

"Ha, claro. Tienes sangre Dragomir de ese tiempo", supuso una niña de un curso inferior.

"Y también me refiero a nuestro ancestro -El Rey Dragomir-. Ambas somos tataranietas suyas, por sus nietas gemelas", explicó Lissa, con orgullo casi arrancando de los poros, "Ivannova y Dragomir, juntas al fin... ¡Somos primas, dos Ladies Dragomir!", todos se volvieron a ellas, boquiabiertos. Sorprendidos. Y unos que otros con ira mal contenida.

"Pero sigo siendo Rose", Lissa asintió vehementemente, "hasta hace poco, tenía sólo madre. Mi padre y su familia son una casualidad extraña en mi vida".

* * *

"Ella es así", dijo Lissa, "no se le irá a la cabeza. Nunca... ¿nos disculpan?, quiero presentarla a los lobos... ¡Vamos al vientre de la bestia, misma!", y la movió a un grupo de morois seniors.

"Chicas y muchachos, ella es mi prima, Rose. No hagan el ridículo y preséntense, ¿sí?".

"Jesse Zeklos", dijo un muchacho rubio. Totalmente arrogante. A Rose le saltó el corazón. Venía recomendado de Iván, de tener cuidado con ése.

"Ralf Sarkozy", dijo el amigo del anterior.

"Aarón Drozdov", saludó el tercero.

"Abby Badica", dijo una niña sonrosada y muy alegre.

"Camille Conta", dijo la última, un tanto altivamente.

"Conocí a Lord Ivan Zeklos como emisario de la Reina Emérita", dijo Rose, "un muchacho tan agradable", sonrió y miró a Jesse a los ojos, "¿Alguna relación con Lord Xander, Abby?".

"¡Sí, es mi hermanito!, ¿cómo está?, ¡lo echo tanto de menos!", suspiró.

"Muy bien, fue como emisario de la Princesa Badica. Muy agradable y gentil... ¿Lady Cecily Drozdov?", miró a Aarón.

"Todos los Drozdov estamos relacionados, pero no la conozco personalmente... sobrina o algo así de la Princesa Ava, creo", reconoció, incómodo.

"Ah, ok... ¿Lady Rosalie Conta?"; miró a Camille.

"¡Mi prima!, ¿estaba en la corte?, ¿dónde la conociste?, ¡odia la corte!".

"Fue a saludarme, en nombre del Príncipe Conta".

"Oh, no he tenido más noticias de ella. Gracias por contarme. Espero no enterarme que se casó o murió cuando sea muy tarde", masculló.

"¿El imbécil de Iván dijo algo sobre mí?, me tiene envidia", dijo Jesse Zeklos.

"No le hagas caso, es un amargado", dijo Abby, tomando su mano y apretándola, "eres más linda de lo que los rumores dicen... ¿es verdad que ya estás, tú sabes, comprometida con un Lord cercano a un trono?". Oh, era muy curiosa.

"Primera noticia que tengo", reconoció Rose. "No estoy en venta. La reina, mi padre y todo el clan lo saben. ¿Ideas, Lissa?".

* * *

"Rumores y chismes, chicas. Nadie la está cortejando. Rose tiene 17 años. La Reina de seguro la quiere para un Ivashkov, pero Lord Adrián es heredero, como mi hermano. Así que no, no hay candidatos. No hagan caso de esas cosas".

"Soy dhampir. Eso alejará a muchos, sino a todos. Y seguro un moroi que no sea de realeza lo intente, pero de seguro los Mazur... bueno... no lo aprobarán. Además, no tengo nada a mi nombre. Todo depende de ellos, en realidad. No tengo dinero o nada que tiente. Soy sólo Rose".

"¡Pero eres una heredera!", Abby abrió los ojos como platos, "es decir, los Mazur son riquísimos. Eso dicen. Eres una... futura Princesa, _sin concursos ni sorteos_. No como todos nosotros. ¡Debes tener asignada una cantidad gigantesca de dinero!".

"Como digo. No es mío. Yo trabajé hasta hace poco. Lissa también lo hizo. Ahí la ven. No ha cambiado. No ha sido mancillada por el mundo... aún".

"¡Es verdad", ¡has vivido afuera, en las ciudades, de día y todo!", reconoció Camille, "nosotros vivimos casi todo el año en la academia. Más seguro, dicen. Pero... es un claustro. Año tras año. Y cuando salimos ya no podemos ser como los otros, normales, digo".

"Imposible. Son blanduchos y paliduchos, así jamás podrán defenderse de nada."

* * *

"Vivo diciéndolo", se acercó un muchacho, las manos encendidas, "Christian Ozera. Un placer. Eres moderna. Refrescante. Todos aquí son como pergaminos. Secos, antiguos... y le temen a la luz".

"¡Fuego!, poderoso elemento. A más lo uses más poder tiene. Si lo dosificas, puede durar encendido mucho rato... felicitaciones. No eres gallina. La eliges cocinar si es necesario".

"Yo soy agua", se acercó Mía, haciendo que saltaran chispas de su vaso.

"Mia Rinaldi, madre de mi sobrino. Nuestra prima, Rose", las presentó Lissa.

"¿Cómo está el niño?, Lissa me comentó lo lindo que es". La saludó Rose.

"Ha crecido tanto, espero que este año no sea tan pesado para él", susurró.

"Yo crecí en una academia, 4 años. Tuve a mi madre. Y no. No fue tan malo... Si necesitas, no sé, conseguir otra habitación... quizás podemos hablar con La Directora, ¿Lissa?".

"Ya se lo sugerí. Si hace falta, mi madre la pedirá. No tengo problemas de que comparta conmigo... Claro, Natalie deberá tener otra habitación".

* * *

"¿Que deberé cambiar de habitación, por qué, Lissa?", se acercó Natalie. Frenó en seco al ver a Rose y frunció el ceño, con desagrado. "ah, estabas con la dhampir, ya veo, ¿vas a compartir con ella, intentando que parezca -no que sea, claro- como nosotras?".

"Ella es Natalie Dashkov", la presentó Lissa.

"The Lady Natalie Dashkov, mi padre es el Príncipe Víktor Dashkov y soy su heredera... Y soy moroi. No olvides, Lissa, donde yacen tus lealtades".

"OK, entonces yo soy The Lady Rose Hathaway-Mazur, Lady Ivannova y Dragomir", le respondió Rose, interponiéndose entre Lissa y Natalie, "tú eres de tierra. Eso puedo percibirlo. Y una muy peligrosa. Hueles a magia activa. Me iré con cuidado contigo. Claramente no eres quien dices ser. Veremos quién es más fuerte, si la royal moroi de tierra, mimada y malcriada o la dhampir real, hija de la tierra por su padre y que sabe pegar".

* * *

"¡Rose!", le llamó la atención Dimitri, llevándosela cuando empezaba a arremangarse la blusa, "¡basta!, no le sigas el juego. Sólo busca hacerte quedar mal. Todos lo harán. Todos te odian en este momento. Eres Dhampir. Pero eres mejor que ellos".

"¿Ahora me hablas?".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Tras el beso en el gimnasio, te alejaste... lo siento si te hice sentir usado. Pero eso me superó. No quise faltarte el respeto... Jamás... he salido con un dhampir. O he besado a uno. Te traté mal, pero nos acosabas. Lo siento".

"Defendías a Lissa, Rose. Mis hermanas te adoran, ¿lo sabes, verdad?", sonrió, "casi me dejaron sordo cuando supieron que te conocí. Y en cuanto al beso... No fue tu culpa. Esos muchachos presionaron no sólo tus botones, sino los míos. No te preocupes".

* * *

"¿Acaso...?, ¿acaso no me encuentras linda, al menos?".

"Eres hermosa, Roza. Tanto que me duele no mirarte... Pero no es mi rol. No puedo acercarme a ti como quisiera. Te pondría - a ti y a Lissa - en peligro. Además soy 7 años mayor. Soy un guardián... yo...".

"Dimitri... ¿sabes qué fue lo que te pedí, verdad, cuando hablé de Samhaim?... no. No lo sabes..."

"¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?".

"El ritual que debemos hacer... requiere sexo, Dimitri. Sexo ritual, si lo prefieres. No te alarmes. No es el sacrificio de la virgen... y no lo soy".

"¿Sexo?, ¿por qué?".

"La conexión. La energía. La mezcla de... nuestros fluidos... Es tan importante la conexión que... deberé usar... anticoncepción previa y posterior. Tú no puedes. Necesito de tí, completo".

"¿Rose?, no haces sentido. Soy dhampir. Somos dhampirs".

* * *

"Mustafá, mi abuelo, me dijo que si quería un dhampir con quien casarme y tener hijos, me buscarían un Shadow Kissed... al parecer, tú eres fértil con nuestra raza, Dimitri. Y yo soy muy joven para quedar embarazada".

"¡Pero Rose!".

"No sé si es verdad. Pero no lo pondré en riesgo... ¿tú sí?".

* * *

Natalie los miraba desde lejos, un rictus de profundo odio en sus labios. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó a la única persona que la podía ayudar afuera: su futura cuñada y usuario de espíritu, Avery Lazar.

"¿Avery?, plan A. Ataca a mi padre en su punto más débil. Debo asumir como _Princesa_ antes que lo haga _la puta dhampir_. Sólo así podré frenar a La Reina" y colgó.

Pero no contaba con que Avery estaba tan borracha que sólo oyó la última parte. Frenar a la Reina.


End file.
